The Return of the Mask
by AngelxofxLoveStories
Summary: Zero and Iris both thought that the day Zero tossed his mask into the river that the school ghost persona was put to rest, but when a new night class teacher comes onto campus, it seems the school ghost persona has be brought back and things may never be the same in Cross Academy. Sequel to The Phantom of Cross Academy
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back my lovely readers who had been with me with PoCA (Phantom of Cross Academy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own...uh...Vampire Knight since there really is no Phantom of the Opera bits in this...well except for the white mask... **

**Enjoy the story lovelies :[ ) (my failed attempt to make a vampire smiley xD) **

The sound of screaming day class girls reached my sensitive ears before I was even in human hearing range and I sighed heavily, feeling as though I was just reminded it's another year of school.

Well thank heavens it's my senior year!

As I got closer I paled a bit when I noticed the crowd was larger. Are there more day class students this year?

I felt someone gently ruffle my hair and I glanced up over at Zero. "If they get to out of hand I'll just make it forbidden for them to come here during the switch...even on valentine's day." He offered. I grinned and squeezed his hand gently.

Over the summer break Zero and I became closer with each other and we were in a very positive and healthy relationship. Of course we have our disagreements, but once we cool down we sort things out between us,-and if needed-create a compromise.

The hunter's association wants Zero to become their president-probably because he is a scary and intimidating hunter. I found myself a job at a cafe as a waitress. It wasn't far from the Hunter's Association-which was a pro in Zero's eyes-and I was receiving very good pay.

I let Zero's hand go and squeezed my way up front. "Listen up!" I shouted. They continued on their fan girl screams and I sighed heavily. I pulled out my whistle from my pocket and blew on it hard, silencing everyone. "Get to your dorms now or I will make all your lives a living hell! Am I clear?" I demanded.

"You can't do that!"

"Move it, perfect!"

"You just want to have us leave so you can have more time with Kiryu-senpi!"

I twitched visibly as they threw different kinds of accusations towards me. I blew on my whistle again to get them to be quiet. "Or maybe I want you all to leave so I finish my guardian duties sooner and get more sleep?" I hissed. They were silent for a moment as if they were letting it sink in. Zero and I both rolled our eyes and shook our heads in disbelief.

The gate opened and I froze.

Crap! I didn't get them to clear a path for the night class!

As if by some divine miracle the day class students suddenly split into two ordered groups which caused Zero and I to look at each other in shock.

What the frenchtoast just happened?!

"For a member of the disciplinary committee, you can't seem to get a control of things." A familiar female voice hissed cooly behind me. I spun around and my eyes widen in disbelief to see it was the nurse whom was assigned to be Zero's nurse when he was in the hospital after the incident if him being kidnapped by my now deceased ex fiancé.

I noticed she was wearing a light pink suit jacket and white dress shirt with a matching light pink skirt and black heels. She smirked at me as though she has an upper hand on something and I raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me, but can you explain to me why exactly you are on campus? If you are a teacher than you are to be in the classrooms. Other wise I shall kindly ask you to leave this campus and I shall humbly escort you out." I said with cool politeness. "No need for that. I'm a new teacher and I just happened to have list my way do I figured it would be best if I followed my students to the classrooms." She explained icily and shot me a death glare.

I clenched my jaw then unclenched it. Don't let it get to me. That is exactly what she wants so she can have Zero. "Certainly, sensi." I said politely and stood next to Zero. I watched silently in dumbstruck awe when I saw none of the day class students go nuts as the night class walked by.

Zero and I both looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. Something was off how they stood like statues and even some of the night class students were looking at the day class students with a raised eyebrow. Once the night class and that blonde woman were gone the day class students blinked and looked at one another with a puzzled look. I looked over at Zero with a confused look.

"Don't look at me for answers. I'm about as confused as you are, love." He told me softly. I blushed a little from what he called me, which caused him to smirk a little, and I headed over to one of the closest day class students. I touched her shoulder gently and she looked at me with alarmed eyes.

"What just happened?! I couldn't move! It was like something was controlling me!" She cried. Everyone snapped out of their confused states and started panicking as well.

"Everyone! Calm down please!" I shouted over their panicked cries. They fell silent and looked at me.

It was quiet strange that they are listening to me at last, but again considering the situation they are probably wanting someone to tell them what just happened. I wouldn't be able to give the answer and neither would Zero, because both of us don't know what happened either. However, as a disciplinary committee members we will try our best to find out what happened for the human students protection.

"The disciplinary committee will try to figure out what just happened the best we can also we shall report this to the headmaster. For now just head back to your dorms, try to calm down, and rest." I instructed calmly. They nodded woodenly and headed off to the dorms.

"They must be really freaked out by what just happened if they are willingly obeying our instructions." I commented. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I looked over at Zero. I placed my hand over his hand that was on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Anyone who doesn't know about the world of vampires would be scared as they are when something that isn't natural happens." He explained.

I nodded and he kissed my temple tenderly. "Let's report this first before we go patrolling." He suggested. I nodded and he pulled his hand away from my shoulder. He intertwined his fingers with mine and we headed off to the direction of the headmaster's office.

First day of the new school year and things are already getting weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

The headmaster stared intently at something as he let the information about what happened during the switch. Zero massaged the back of my hand with his thumb, probably because he could feel how tense I was when I saw that woman again.

The headmaster leaned back in his chair and pushed in his glasses. "I'm not quite sure what did happen but clearly there is someone here in this campus who has very powerful gift of mind control and they are clearly going to be in the night class." He mumbled.

Zero clenched his jaw and I squeezed his hand gently when I saw the look in his eyes that I usually see when he is thinking about his hatred for vampires. He relaxed a little and squeezed my hand in return.

"I can't have you both out if there is someone in the night class who can control any being. They will use that power against you both and only lord knows what will happen! You two are to not patrol until we figure out who it is that can control minds and keep a suspicious eye on the night class." He instructed.

"But what about the day cl-" "I hate to say this but we must keep them away from the night class at all costs and we'll lock all exits in the sun dorms till it is time for the day class to go to class." He interrupted me. This must be very serious if he is now forbidding the two classes to come anywhere close with each other.

I looked over at Zero to see he was just as surprised as I was. The headmaster whom had pacifist dreams and hopes about a peace between both humans and vampires was now putting those dreams to a temporary halt.

I looked back at the headmaster and watched as he rose from his seat and walked over to the window next to his desk and looked out the window. "Are you saying Zero and I should just head home?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded and I gently pulled my hand away from Zero's.

I walked over to the headmaster and pressed my hand on his elbow. "Everything is going to be alright, headmaster." I assured him and he silently nodded. I patted his elbow and headed back over to Zero.

"Goodnight, headmaster." I called over my shoulder as Zero took my hand and led me out of the office. He closed the door behind him and squeezed my hand gently. "Don't get yourself worked up. He's just very disappointed in his "precious" vampire students." He assured me.

I smiled and nodded. "Let's head home and I'll cook dinner." I told him. He gave me his rare smile and nodded. "And what is it you have planned then to cook for dinner?" He asked as he led me outside.

I pretended to zip my lips and smirked. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "You are going to surprise me with something, huh?" He sighed. I grinned and nodded.

He rolled his eyes and kissed the top of my head gingerly. I grinned and wrapped an arm around his arm that was holding my hand. I looked up at him and saw he was looking down at me with warm lavender eyes which caused me to blush a little.

I looked away, knowing he was going to smirk as if he accomplished something. I'm not sure why he does that...does he like making me blush?

"You make it hard to surprise you, so I have to use every window of opportunity I can use." I told him. "Well you can be a bit predictable. You and your sister both." He added as he held open the main gate for me.

I shrugged and slipped out of the main gate. "It's a Kuran girl thing probably. I'm not sure if my mom was predictable or not though." I admitted. I looked over my shoulder and watched as Zero closed and locked the gate.

"Well I guess you're not all that predictable." He admitted. I pretended to be dusting my shoulders off which caused him to roll his eyes. "It's all in the brain." I said in a cool person impersonation voice.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair gently. "You are so goofy." He chuckled. I feigned a look of disbelief. "You just now realize this after dating me for seven months?" I gasped. He gave me a disbelieving look and I smiled sweetly.

"What the hell was in your drink during lunch?" He groaned. "Nothing, because it was water." I answered and he glared at me playfully. "Alright, Smarty, you got a ten second head second to run before I make you regret making a smartass comment." He warned.

I felt the color drain from my face and I bolted off towards the direction of the town. "WHY MUST YOU TERRORIZE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!?" I cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

I have no idea how I managed to beat the star athletic and future hunter association president to our own apartment but I had enough time to get inside and start cooking dinner. I was in the middle of stirring the soup when I heard the front door unlock and open. "Zero, what the frenchtoast side tracked you?!" I called over my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see Zero putting his school jacket and his gun holster on the dinning room chair.

I clicked my tongue and he looked over at me confused. "You know you have to hang it up on one of the hooks we have for the holsters." I scolded. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he took the holster off the chair. He hung the shoulder gun holster onto it's designated hook. I nodded and took a quick taste test for my soup. I turned the burner off and looked over at Zero  
whom was in the process of making sure the safety was locked on bloody rose.

"Hey, Zero, could you help me out by getting the bowls out?" I asked. He set bloody rose on the counter and headed to the cabinets where we keep the bowls. He pulled out two bowls and set them down next to me.

He raised an eyebrow and looked over my head to see what I had made for dinner. His eyes widened in surprise and I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked as I looked in the pot to see if something was wrong with the soup.

"Is that marugoto tomato soup?" He asked slowly. I looked up over at him and saw he had a nostalgic look in his eyes.

Did the soup bring up bad memories?

"Y-yes...I heard it was one of your favorite foods." I stuttered. He continued to stare at the soup and I poured the soup in both of the bowls and handed him a bowl which snapped him back into reality.

Was this even a good idea?

We headed over to the table and sat down. I watched Zero discreetly as I ate my soup. I was starting to wonder if soup was a bad idea. He put a spoonful if the soup in his mouth and his eyes widen in surprise. "Where did you learn how to make this?" He asked. I blinked and sweatdropped a  
little.

"Oh! I learned from a nice woman when I was eleven. I was making an attempt to run away from my home because tgat was when I found I was engaged to "he whom shall forever burn in Hell"," Zero chuckled at the nickname I gave my late ex fiancé. "She saw me nearby her house and asked why I wasn't in school. I felt I could tell her my situation so I explained everything. After I explained she offered to take me in her house so I can eat something since she didn't like how loud my stomach was growling.

"She made some marugoto tomato soup and after I ate a couple of bowls I was curious how she made it because it tasted really good. She gladly taught me how to make the soup until her sons were about to come home from school. She wanted me to stay but I had to decline because I didn't want to become a burden." I explained.

He stared at me surprised. "Do you remember what she looked like?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "She had dirty blonde hair that was kept in a ponytail, fair skin, and she had..." I trailed off when I realized something.

She and Zero both have the same eyes!

Holy cow!

That was Zero's mom!

"What?" He asked. "Sh-she was your mother!" I gasped. "Well now I know why it tastes just like how my mother makes it." He mumbled. All this time I have been with Zero and I just now made the connection?!

I must be just as naive as Yuki!

Zero reached over and placed his hand over mine and squeezed my hand gently. "Iris, it's alright. Stop kicking yourself over not realizing it sooner." He assured me. I smiled at him and he leaned over to kiss the top of my head. "Were you reading my mind?" I teased. He chuckled a little and shook his head. "No but I do know you to well." He told me.

I blushed a little and we went back to eating our soup. He was a bit more relaxed when he was eating it which calmed my nerves about this even being a good idea for supper.I better make sure I don't trigger anything of Zero's past because I'm pretty sure he still has those nightmares of that bloody night he doesn't tell me about for some reason.

I had always tried asking him about what happened on that night that the headmaster,Yuki, and himself refer to as "that bloody night", and he would never tell me but will say it doesn't matter, I don't need to know about it.

It's clear though that it does matter because there has been a lot of nights where I woke up to Zero crying for someone or calling for someone named Ichiru. Whomever this Ichiru was, it was clear that this person was very close to Zero's heart. I always wanted to ask Zero who Ichiru was but Yuki and the headmaster both advised it would be best I didn't.

I felt a painful tug on my heart when I realized something.

Zero still keeps his walls up, he hasn't told me much about his life...and I'm more closer to him than Yuki. He was still keeping me in the dark about things like before when he had the Kurayami persona going on.

Is this how Yuki feels when Kaname keeps secrets from her?

Hurt and untrusted?

It's not fair...I told Zero almost everything about me and yet I'm kept in the dark from some things about him. How can he just think it doesn't bother me that he is keeping all these secrets?!

Zero finished his soup first and got up. "I'm going to go to bed early since I have to go to work early tomorrow." He told me. I blinked and looked at him confused. "You're not going to school?" I asked in disbelief. He looked at me as if I had two heads. "Iris, tomorrow is Saturday." He told me.

I sweatdropped and rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh...I guess it's because since today was the first day of school I immeadetly thought it was sometime in the middle of the week." I mumbled sheepishly. He ruffled my hair gently and kissed my temple. "Maybe you should get some sleep as well, you're being a bit of a scatterbrain right now." He teased a little.

I rolled my eyes playfully and grabbed my bowl. "I'm not a scatterbrain!" I said defensively. He rolled his eyes and took my bowl from my hand. "Just go to bed." He chuckled a little. I sighed in defeat and pecked the corner of his jaw. "I love you." I reminded him. "I love you, too." He told me.

I smiled a little and headed off to my room. As much as I want to be angry from all of these secrets he's keeping me...I can't stay mad.

Damn he's lucky that I love him so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Have you ever had the moment when you thought you did something almost a month ago but then you realize you never did? Yeah...I just had that moment. No wonder no one reviewed chapter four! I didn't upload it yet xD**

**Sorry for the delay lovelies! I got a job again and it's been keeping me busy for awhile now! I'm writing the next chapter when I have time so just a heads up...my updates are going to be a while due to the fact I work 30 hours a week and I'm standing in one spot dealing with extremely rude customer**

**There has been a few times I wanted to send Zero and Erik after them! Dx The only reason I haven't is because I'm showing mercy...that and my friends at work make my day by making fun of those rude customers when we're hanging out on our days off. (I squeeze writing, chores, errands, and friends into those days)**

**well without further delay...here is chapter four **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies ^.^**

My eyes snapped open when I heard Zero's alarm going off and I quickly climbed out of bed. These secrets are going to be put an end one at a time...and I'm going to start with the mystery on who Ichiru was and work my way from there.

Then after the secrets Zero is keeping from me are put to rest(hopefully it won't be long) I'll figure out who controlled the day class to stay frozen like statues.

I quickly changed into dark blue skinny jeans, black v neck short sleeve shirt and my black double breasted petticoat. I slipped on my dark brown combat boots and waited silently in my room as I waited for Zero to head out for work.

After a good thirty minutes of trying to be patient in my room and listening as Zero got ready for the day I heard him coming towards my door. I quickly and quietly pulled the blankets on top of me and pulled them to my shoulder. I closed my eyes and eased my breathing to as though I was asleep.

Why is he coming in here?!

I heard the door open slowly and I heard him walk over to me quietly as if he was trying not to wake me. I felt him brush my bangs away from my face and then kiss my forehead tenderly.

"Iris, I know you are awake. I heard you uttering some choice words under your breath when you stubbed your toe." He told me.

Dammit!

I rolled over to look at him and kicked my blanket off. "Well looks like we both know I won't have a chance being a ninja." I teased lightly. He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Or a spy at that." He grumbled. I smiled innocently and sat up.

"Why the hell are you dressed for the day and trying to keep it a secret?" He demanded. "Sorry if I was trying to go out secretly to get you something." I lied defensively. He raised an eyebrow then sighed heavily. "If this another attempt to figure out my past then I'm sorry to say this but you are not going to be able to get information from following me to work. Besides you wouldn't be able to get inside without my knowledge since the gate will close automatically to prevent any vampires that are not "tamed" even if they were following a hunter." He explained.

"Why won't you just tell me?! I thought we were past all the secrets?" I asked. He ruffled my hair gently but from the emotionless look on his face I knew he pulled his defenses up which caused my heart to wrench.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm going to be late for work." He told me cooly-a bit to cold to me personally-and pecked forehead. I watched silently as he headed out of the room and my eyes started to water.

He stopped in the doorway and sighed heavily. "It's not that I don't trust you, Iris, it's just things happened on that night I want to forget." He told me. I fought back the tears that were ready to come and got off the bed. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly from behind.

"Forcing yourself to forget won't help you, Zero." I told him. He pulled my arms away and turned around to look at me. He pecked my lips and pulled away. "Can we argue about this later? I still need to go to work early." He told me.

I sighed in defeat and nodded. I followed him to the door and watched as he headed down the steps. "I love you even though you are so damn stubborn! Be safe!" I called out to him. He looked over his shoulder and he smirked a little. "Well then it's a good thing we both love each other even though we're both stubborn as hell." He teased and headed off.

I smiled a little and closed the door. Well since my whole plan to follow him to work so I can ask Takamiya~sensi or Yagari about what happened on "that bloody night" I'll just go bother Kansme about it since he probably knows about it too.

I grabbed my keys off the key rack and headed out the door, locking it behind me. I looked up at the mountain where the Kuran manor is located and sighed heavily.

This is going to take a while till I even reach the path up the mountain!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that the chapter is short lovelies! I'm typing and posting it during my break at work**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies ^.^**

I was in downtown by the time the shops and cafe's opened and I felt my stomach growling. I headed over to Zero's favorite ramen place knowing I'm going to need a very full stomach for the walk.

I stepped inside to see a Zero, Takamiya~sensi, that new night class teacher, and a few random customers I don't know. I wasn't surprised at all to see Zero there but I guess he didn't notice me.

Well hopefully he doesn't so I won't be accused of following him.

I saw he and Takamiya~sensi were both focused on eating while that new teacher was focused on Zero. I clenched my jaw and sat down next to her on the bar stool. "If you don't want me to gouge your eyes out I suggest you stop drooling over my boyfriend." I growled quietly to her. She jumped and glared at me.

"How dare you speak to me that way I'm a teach-" "On the campus of Cross Academy I may have to show you respect and not beat the crap out of you but off campus I can drag you out of this restaurant and beat the living day lights out of you." I interrupted quietly and ordered a bowl of ramen with eggs.

She humphed and got off her seat. She headed towards where the restrooms were and I sighed heavily.

Arguing with Zero to seeing a woman checking him out and getting all upset about the fact I chewed her out for it. How can this morning get any lovelier?

The chef gave me my ramen and I started eating. I heard Zero let out a frustrated sigh and I glanced over curiously to see Zero giving me a disbelieving look. I held my hands up. "I swear it's not what you think. I was going to go visit Yuki but I got hungry and I knew I was going to ramen to last me the walk up the mountain. I swear!" I assured him. Takamiya~sensi looked at Zero and I confused.

Well at least Zero didn't tell him about our little argument this morning yet.

Zero sighed and nodded then motioned me to come over. I grabbed my bowl and headed over to him. I sat down next to him and Takamiya~sensi was still staring at us confused.

The new teacher returned and she shot me a dirty look. I smiled sweetly at her and tried to finish my ramen so I won't kill daylight.

Once I was finished I pecked Zero's cheek and smiled at him. "I'll be over at the Kuran manor for awhile to see Yuki. I'll see you when you get home." I told him. He nodded and ruffled my hair gently.

"Be safe." He pleaded. I hopped down from my seat and nodded. "I will and you do the same." I pleaded. He rolled his eyes but nodded. "I love you." I reminded him and headed out the door before he could reply.

XxX

I sighed in relief when I finally reached the Kuran manor and knocked on the door. It was already noon when I reached the manor. I would have arrived later but a kind old man allowed me to ride in his wagon up the mountain.

The door opened to reveal Aido staring at me baffled. We never met but I had seen him a few times whenever I came to visit. Apparently he had been trying to teach Yuki as a homeschool teacher before she went back to the night class.

"Hello, Aido-kun, is my brother or sister home?" I asked. As if on cue Kaname appeared behind Aido- who was still staring at me with a baffled look. Clearly he never knew Yuki had a twin sister...SURPRISE!

"Aido, pick up your jaw and allow my sister in. I do believe she walked quite a lot to come here." Kaname pointed out, startling Aido. Aido moved away from the door quickly and bowed. "I apologize Kaname sama." He apologized as I slipped inside and closed the door behind me.

Aido turned to me and bowed. "I am deeply sorry, Miss. Kuran!" He apologized. "It's alright, Aido, and my name is Iris." I told him. He nodded and bowed to Kaname again. "I shall go so you and Iris sama can speak privately, Kaname sama." He told Kaname before he walked away in a haste.

I twitched a little when he called me "sama". "Shall we head to my study so we can discuss whatever it is that brought you here?" He asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies ^.^**

"And he got upset with me for being so desperate to put an end to all of these secrets about "that bloody night" and who is Ichiru that I was going to follow him to work!" I concluded my summarized story to Kaname of why I came here to discuss with him about things.

Kaname nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Well it's simple. Ichiru is Zero's late little brother. He was killed by a powerful level e and as for what the bloody night it's just what everyone refers to as the night Ichiru was murdered." Kaname explained. I blinked and looked at him for awhile.

Why does it feel like things don't add up?

"Now about the incident with the day class suddenly becoming still like statues because someone took over their minds, I suggest you investigate all night class students whom just started the school year. Young vampires can get a bit to out of hand when they're excited." He suggested.

I nodded and decided to shrug off the feeling that Kaname is lying.

"Thanks, Kaname." I told him. Kaname looked over my head at someone and his eyes hardened.

I sensed there was a dark aura coming from behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see Zero glaring at Kaname with his arms folded across his chest.

What did Kaname do to piss Zero off?!

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to feed my girlfriend lies like you do with her sister. I don't give a damn if it was to hide what I've been hiding from her!" Zero growled.

I jumped out of my seat and rushed over to Zero and placed my hands gently on his chest when he was starting to storm over to Kaname, clearly to beat the crap out of him.

"Zero, calm down, please! I didn't fully believe him about what he told me about Ichiru! Please just calm down!" I pleaded. He froze and looked down at me. He sighed heavily and nodded.

I looked over at Kaname and glared at him. "You know when you came to help Zero save me from Akito, I thought you finally cared about me like a brother should. That's why I came to you. I thought you would help me out. Not lie to me when I was desperate to figure out how to help Zero. I guess I was wrong. You are still a bastard." I hissed and intertwined my fingers with Zero's.

"Goodbye." I hissed and led Zero out of Kaname's study. I led Zero down the halls, ignoring him as he called my name.

I was beyond pissed off!

Kaname fucking lies to me when I was wanting the complete and honest truth about some of Zero's secrets! Zero gets all upset I'm being lied to but doesn't give a damn about not telling me anything!

I flung the front door open and dragged Zero out the front door. "Iris, would you stop ignoring me?" He pleaded. I stopped and twitched a little.

Are you fucking serious?!

I let his hand go and shoved my hands in my pocket. I spun around and glared at him. "So it's okay for you to ignore me because you don't want to bloody tell me anything from your past so I could try to help you somehow, but heaven forbid me from ignoring you because I'm so fucking focused on getting us out of that house and try to ca-" Zero cupped my face gently and kissed me deeply, interrupting me in mid sentence.

He pulled away gently and I blinked a little to gather my barrings. Crap...what was I saying?

"I'm sorry that I never tell you. A lot of things happened on "that night" that keep haunting me...I lost a lot on that night." He told me.

I felt my anger dull a bit and I intertwined my fingers with his. "I lost a lot of things as well, Zero, and I know it's very painful and it's one of the reasons why you have walls around your heart, but you shouldn't keep the one you love out." I told him.

He sighed and placed a tender kiss on my forehead. "Come on let's head home." He told me.

So much for getting somewhere.


	7. Chapter 7

The Return of the Mask~7

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!**

**Long story short I am a busy bee **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies!**

While we were heading down the mountain Zero had me climb on his back, claiming I was looking a bit exhausted-which I was. Though to make sure my vampire side didn't get any bright ideas I had my chin resting on my arm.

We both were quiet after that and the sounds you could hear was Zero's shoes hitting some loose gravel, a few animals calling to one another, a cricket or two, and our breathing.

Zero sighed heavily and I lifted my head a bit to look over at him. "That monster wasn't the only cause for Ichiru's death." Zero revealed. I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion and I cocked my head to the side in curiosity.

Was Zero going to tell me some parts of his life that he kept hidden from me finally?

"Who was it then?" I asked. I saw the sad look in his eyes and I felt his shoulders droop a little. "He was badly wounded by your uncle Rido," I narrowed my eyes at the very mention of that bastard, "and he came to me and begged me to drink the last of his life." He explained.

My eyes widen in shock when I realized where this story was heading.

"You did what he begged you to do, didn't you?" I whispered. He nodded woodenly and I tightened my arms that were around his neck in a lame attempt to hug him from behind. "I reluctantly did." He answered, his voice filled with hurt-possibly from him thinking back to that night-,as he stopped and set me back on my feet. My eyes watered and he looked over at me.

"Is that why everyone refers it to "that bloody night"?" I asked. He shook his head. "That isn't the incident it is referred to. The infamously known bloody night was the night I was turned into a vampire which your brother had assisted in." He explained bitterly, his lavender orbs were filled with anger and sadness.

I felt tears rolling down my face as all of this information sank in. Zero pulled me into his chest and held me closely to him as he pet my head. I clutched to his jacket which caused him to tighten his protective embrace.

Zero lost so many things that were important to him and it's because my family has some part of it. No wonder he was trying so hard to keep me at a distance from his heart.

My family has broken it to the point he wasn't going to let me in just to be sure it won't get broken again.

"It's alright now, Iris." He whispered. I shook my head stubbornly and he rested his chin on my top of my head. "It doesn't hurt like before, especially since I have you in my life now." He assured me.

It began to sink in that Zero just called himself a monster. I thought he was done with that?!

I pulled away and narrowed my eyes at him. "Why are you going back to calling yourself a monster?! I thought you were done with that?!" I scolded. He sighed heavily and shook his head in disbelief.

"Old habits die hard, love." He told me. I stood on my toes so I could kiss him deeply and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away before he could kiss me back and I smiled at him.

"No more calling yourself a monster. You are and never once was one. You are Zero. A vampire hunter whom can kick arse, a star athlete whom takes nap during class yet still manages to have high grades, and my boyfriend." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "And I am going to assume since you mentioned nothing about my cooking that you have never actually liked my cooking." He teased.

I glared at him playfully and smacked his shoulder. "You know very damn well I love your cooking." I reminded him. He chuckled a little and turned around so his back was facing me.

"In that case get back on that way we can get home sooner so I can cool dinner." He told me. I grinned and climbed onto his back, wrapping my arms and legs around him as he held my legs to make sure he didn't drop me.

**Yay! No secrets!**

**Iris: I wouldn't be saying that if I were you. **

**Me: *looks at Zero suspiciously* **

**Zero: What?! o.O**

**Iris: You never told me what side tracked you on our race home! .**

**Zero: A train...-.-'**

**Iris and I: Oh...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope, lovelies, that you are being patient with me and with me uploading chapters. I am very busy with work and I try to squeeze in time to write all my stories, make my let's play videos on YouTube, reading some stories I need to catch up on, errands, chores, college hunting, and try to squeeze in friends and family. And there are times I can't do one of these things because ninety-five percent of the time my work deamands more time from me.**

**You all are never forgotten, I assure you. I'm just a **_**very **_**busy bee. **

**Now that's handled who's ready for the story?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight **

**Enjoy the story lovelies ^.^ **

The next day the chairman wanted Zero and I to head to the hunter's association, saying it was very important. If it wasn't for the fact we could hear the franticness in his voice we would have assumed he was just trying to pull the little boy who cried wolf.

When we reached the Association we were escorted by a very unhappy Yagari and Takamiya~sensi.

What the hell did we do wrong?

They refused to answer our demands as to what was so bloody important and opened the door to the Chairman's office. We stepped inside and they slammed the door shut behind them.

"Care to explain to me what is going on in your head, Zero? I thought you dropped the school ghost persona?" The Chairman questioned.

"I did. Iris was there when I tossed the damn mask into the river." Zero told him. "He did toss it into the river and I would have notice if he was secretly being the school ghost again." I added.

"Then explain this note!" Takamiya~sensi snapped as he tossed a creme colored paper at us. I snagged it before Zero could and unfolded it.

_**Dear Headmaster of Cross Academy, **_

_**I have returned from my short retirement and will be more stern about how you are to run MY academy. **_

_**That female disciplinary committee member must be removed from her position. She can't seem to keep those day class students in check and I fear she coudn't notice the culprit of your incident the other day and she has become a slight distraction for your male disciplinary committee member.**_

_**As for the said day class students they should know the meaning of no and stop at their age. If they choose not to listen to your disciplinary committee then clearly they should not be allowed to see the night class. **_

_**Your selection of teachers is superb that I must admit but you should run a more through research on those whom you hire. **_

_**If my demands and advices are not followed through, the incident Friday evening would be nothing compared to what I have planned next. **_

_**Your Humble Servant, **_

_**The School Ghost **_

I handed the note to Zero so he could read. "You do realize that is not Zero and I's handwriting and since when has Zero wrote notes when he was masquerading as the school ghost?" I pointed out.

The chairman blinked and Zero handed the note back to him. "She has a point. That is neither Iris's nor my handwriting. Clearly someone is too comfortable on their porcelain throne. Also if that was my handwriting why the hell would I want my girlfriend removed from working with me as a guardian and claiming she is a distraction?" Zero pointed out as well.

The chairman sweat dropped and looked a bit sheepish. "I guess the moment I saw school ghost I jumped to assumptions that it was you." He admitted.

Zero shook his head and uttered some choice words about the chairman under his breath. "I hung my mask up my mask seven months ago and I never once thought about it after that. However, whoever this new ghost is if they try to hurt any of those humans and Iris, I will go in that damn river and fish that mask out." Zero growled.

I gave him a scolding look and he looked at me confused. "You don't need that bloody mask! You have bloody rose and your infamous death glare." I told them, the death glare was obviously a joke.

He sighed heavily and ruffled my hair gently. "Fine, no mask." He assured me.

I gave him a thankful look and his eyes softened. He squeezed my hand gently.

"Well now we have a new lunatic running around that campus masquerading as a ghost and they seem to already have a problem with this misfit!" Yagari growled as he nodded his head towards me.

I twitched visibly from Yagari's nickname for me and clenched my jaw so I wouldn't say something and it seems Zero wasn't happy about the fact he was called a lunatic and that I was called a misfit. I shook my head at Zero when he was about to open his mouth to say something and he sighed heavily in defeat.

Yagari stricks me as a 'I don't give a damn if you have a problem with what I do, so just shut the hell up and deal with it' kind of person, so it won't make much of a difference for me or Zero to say something...so I have learned since I've been around him.

"Toga, don't say such mean things about Iris!" the headmaster whinned. Yagari shot him a death glare and lit his cigarritte. "I'm just stating the obvious here." He grumbled, clearly unfazed by Zero's infamous death glare and the headmaster's tears.

See what I mean?

He isn't going to give a damn that he called me a misfit...although I'll take misfit over freak of nature any day.

"Can we get back to focusing on the new school ghost here? What are we going to do about it?" I asked, trying to detour any more discusion about Yagari's statements. "Well we could have Zero-" "We do not need another masked person running around." Takamiya~sensi interrupted the chairman.

"I wasn't going to suggest that! We clearly are not going to listen to the demands this person has created because we need Iris on the disciplinary committee." The chairman pointed out. "Though that means you are putting all of the students in danger since this person stated that something worse than the day class becoming statues will happen if you do not follow the demands and I do not want it on my concience if someone got hurt because of me." I told him.

Everyone in the room stared at me in shock, as they realize where I was going with this.

"Iris, you know if you give up your role as a guardian you will have to be put in the night class, right?" The chairman asked. I stiffened and forced myself to calm down. "I-I know." I said shakily.

I didn't want to be in the night class for many reasons but if it meant protecting all the students in Cross Academy then I'll have to face my fears and join the night class.

"Let's try to work things out with this person and see if we could find a compromise on this so hopefully Iris would not be put in the night class." Takamiya~sensi suggested. I silently sighed in relief and we all nodded in agreement.

Whomever is this Phantom of Cross Academy, they clearly had some part in the day class students becoming like statues and once we find out who is our "ghost" the sooner the mystery as to what is going on will be solved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

After a few weeks since someone masquerading as a school ghost left a note demanding I was to be removed from the disciplinary committee or some terrible would happen, nothing has happened yet but that doesn't mean we allowed our guard down.

I was exhausted from staying overtime since one of my co workers called in sick at the last minute-Zero wasn't happy about it since that would mean I'd be walking around at night which isn't safe.

I trudged over to my bedroom and changed into my pajamas when I over heard some rustling in Zero's room. I quickly finished putting my pajamas on and head over to Zero's room. I saw it was opened a crack and bit my lip. I had never gone in Zero's room before and it would be wrong to intrude.

I poked my head in and saw he was tossing and turning. I frowned and bit my lip, not sure if I should wake him. He started to shake and I decided it be best to wake him. I walked over towards him and shook his shoulder gently.

He grabbed my wrist and I yelped as I was suddenly pulled onto the bed. His knees pinned my hips down while he breathed heavily onto me as he had his hand wrapped around my throat-thankfully not in a chock hold.

He glared at me for a moment then his eyes widen in horror. "I-Iris?!" He stammered, quickly pulling his hand away from my neck and placing his hands on either side of my head.

"Uh...s-sorry...I-!" I stopped when he suddenly pulled me into his chest and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. He tightened his arms that were around me, knotting his fingers into my hair.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "I'm fine, Zero, I just came in because it sounded as though you were having a nightmare." I assured him. He sighed in relief and I shivered a little from his warm breath tickling my skin.

He held me like that for a moment then pulled away gently. He stared down at me and I looked at him worriedly. "What was your dream about?" I asked. He got off me then flopped down next to me as he sighed heavily. I sat up and looked at him.

He seemed a bit uneasy about the idea of telling me and as much as I would like to know, I'm not going to force him this time.

He sighed heavily and placed a hand on my cheek, stroking my cheekbone with his thumb. It was just a nightmare about...Kurayami No Tenshi taking you..." He trailed off, clearly thinking back to the dream.

My eyes softened and I turned my face towards his palm to kiss it. "I'm never going to leave you, Zero, even if you get sick and tired of me...you're stuck with me." I assured him.

He smiled softly and I laid down next to him, curling up into his side. "I'll stay here until you feel reassured." I told him. I stared at my hand that was lying on his chest and frowned.

The world of vampires really has been the cruelest to Zero. All the vampires-mainly the purebloods and my family-had taken away everything that Zero deeply cared for. From his parents, to his humanity, to his brother, and then Yuuki.

Well it does explain to me now why he was so guarded when we first met and then once he realized there was no way he would be able to keep me at a distance he is very protective-sometimes possessive but I'm probably the most between the both of us.

Yet that doesn't change the fact he endured a lot of pain and I couldn't stand the fact that it seems I was the only one upset by this.

Well Yuki is as well but since it's very tense and awkward around them, she can't really do much.

His breathing slowly changed and he let out soft kitten snores which told me he was asleep. I was about to get up to leave but his arm quickly wrapped it self around my waist, protectively, as if he was making sure nothing would be able to take me away from him.

I sighed in defeat and nuzzled myself into his side. I closed my eyes and allowed the sound of Zero's heartbeat lull me to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

I glared at the screaming day class students in front of me as they tried to sneak a peek of their favorite night class student. "Oi! Knock it off and get in order!" I shouted. A day class sophomore student next to me looked over at me and her cheeks went a light pink.

"Y-yes, Iris sempi." She stuttered bashfully. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the rest of the screaming girls. "HEY! WOULD YOU ALL LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?! YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED AT THE GATES ANYMORE!" I shouted over them.

I glanced over at Zero and he was more irritated with these girls then I was.

"Seems you still can't get control over them." Suki-the bloody night class teacher who has her eyes on Zero- muttered to me. "Darlings! It appears you were not suppose to be here after all. Please return to your dorms!" She called.

I noticed her eyes were glowing red as she said that and suddenly the day class stopped screaming like fans and looked at her.

"Now that we have your undivided attention. Head to your dorms now before I make sure you all have detention." Zero growled.

"But, Kuran-chan said we can." They told him.

I looked at them confused and Zero glanced over at me in disbelief. "I never said that." I told him.

"Are you calling the huge group of students liars, Kuran-san?" Suki asked in disbelief. "But I never did told them that!" I argued

Zero sighed and had an irritated look on his face. "We'll talk later." He mouthed.

Was he seriously going to believe her?!

I looked at him in disbelief and Suki had a slight smirk on her face. The day class headed back to their dorms just as the gates opened and the night class headed to their classes.

"Kiryu-kun, you may want to see about getting a new disciplinary committee partner since this one can't seem to keep anyone under control and now she is trying to endanger the day class." Suki told him then followed her students to the classrooms.

I looked down and waited for the scolding. Zero pulled me into his arms and my eyes widen in shock. "What is it?" He asked. "I-I thought you believed her." I stuttered.

He pulled away a little so he could look at me and he was giving me a disbelieving look. "Do you seriously think I'll believe someone I don't know over you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well she seems to be able to get Yuki to agree with her on the fact I shouldn't be in the disciplinary committee, even though Yuki knows me more than her. So I figured she'd must be very convincing to Zero as well." I mumbled.

Zero kissed me deeply and I returned the kiss. "Nothing is going to get me to believe some stranger over the woman I love." He assured me. I smiled and he gave me his rare gentle smile.

"I'll go notify the headmaster we may have to patrol tonight due to everyone thinking it's safe." He told me. I nodded and slipped out of his embrace. "I'll be patrolling by the dorms then." I told him. He nodded and pecked my cheek. "Be safe." He pleaded and headed off to the main building.

I headed over to the sun dorms and noticed a black cloaked feminine figure wearing a stark white masquerade mask with glowing red eyes leaning against a tree.

So the Phantom is apparently a Phantomess. I pulled out Ravek and had him morph into a sword. "I warned your headmaster if he ignored me something terrible would happen. I gave him a few chances to head my warning now you all shall curse the day you did not do, all of the phantomess asked of you." She growled and I was suddenly thrown to the ground like a rag doll.

I groaned in pain as I tried to figure out why her voice sounded so familiar. I felt myself suddenly get up not under my free will and the school ghost walked over to me.

"Let's start by getting rid of my problem." She hissed. As much as I hate referring myself as a pureblood, I may be grateful for bring one for once. "If you kill me, not only will you have my boyfriend, and what's left of the vampire council but also the Hunter's association going after you." I warned. She smirked and her hand starting glowing a pinkish purple.

"Who said I was going to kill you?" She asked and she placed her hand on my head. Everything started to become hazy and unclear as the world around me faded to black.

Zero's POV

I shook my head as I headed to where Iris said she'd be patrolling. The headmaster was still not comfortable about having Iris and I patrol around the campus and insisted we went home.

When I reached the dorms, I froze in mid step. Iris was laying unconscious on the ground and a black cloaked figure stood above her wearing my mask.

I ran to Iris and gingerly gathered her into my arms. Please tell me she's okay! I glared up at the figure whom seemed unfazed.

"What the hell did you to her?!" I demanded. She shrugged and smirked. "I must have_forgotten_ what it was." She told me as she turned and left.

I gritted my teeth and Iris let out a soft groan of pain. I glanced down at her and cupped her face gently. "Iris?" I called softly. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal the dark blue orbs I had fallen in love with was filled with fear and confusion.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked her. She struggled to get out of my arms and I looked at her confused. "Iris, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Let me go!" She cried and I looked at her confused as I did as she asked. "Who are you?!" She demanded as she looked at me with frightened eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. What is she talking about? She knows who I..._**shit**_ so that was what that the phantomess did.

She tampered with Iris's memories.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

Iris's POV

The silver haired ex human vampire hunter whom was holding me when I woke up glared at Kaname while he was trying to use magic to figure out what is apparently wrong with me. The weird silver haired ex human vampire hunter kept saying he knew me and someone must have tampered with my memories.

A small part of me believed him but the rest of me told it to shut the hell up and not to believe him. I don't know him, he hunts my kind for a living, and he was holding me when I woke up.

How should I know if he isn't trying to make a lame attempt to kill me?

"Well her memories of you have been completely been erased and it seems whomever did erase her memory knew what they were doing." Kaname muttered. He looked over at the level e vampire hunter and he truly look as though he felt empathy for him.

"I truly do apologize, Kiryu Zero, but there's no way to tell if she ever will remember you. whomever tampered her memories did it way. You may hate me for doing this but it needs to be done. Iris will have to have all of her things moved over to the moon dorms." Kaname explained.

I looked at my brother like he had lost his mind. I may apparently don't remember Zero-kun, the silver haired vampire hunter, but that doesn't mean I can't have a say where I want to live!

Zero-kun looked over at me then looked at Kaname. "Does she agree to this?" Zero asked and he gave me a knowing look. I felt my cheeks burn a little and I looked away.

Dammit! Why am I getting bashful?!

"Iris, you are completely okay with staying in the moon dorms?" Kaname asked though it didn't sound like a question. I got up from my seat and glared at him.

"You know very damn well I don't like being in the night class. I'd rather marry Akito then be in the night class. Even though I have swiss cheese memories right now, I can still make my own decisions." I told him.

"So are you implying you will still stay with Kiryu Zero?" He asked. I glanced over at Zero-kun to see he was glaring at the floor. I felt my heart break a little at the sight.

I felt bad that I was hurting him already and I couldn't help but blame myself for getting my memories tampered.

"Zero-kun, I'll stay with the headmaster temporarily until my memories come back so that way you won't be hurt more." I told him. He glanced over at me and nodded.

He shrugged off the wall he was leaning against and walked over towards me. I felt my cheeks reddening a little as he looked at me with his lavender orbs. He placed a gentle hand on my head and ruffled my hair gently.

"Don't blame yourself for losing your memories of me. It was not your fault." He told me gently and I nodded a little, a little surprised he knew I was blaming myself.

He pulled his hand away and glanced over at the headmaster. "Don't let anything else happen to her." He told him then headed out the door.

Kaname sighed glanced over at me. "I'll go get Yuki so she can gather your clothes from there." He told me and headed out the door as well.

I looked over at the headmaster and looked at him curiously. "Did I upset them?" I asked. He shook his head. "No. Those two have always been at each other and Kaname is just upset with Zero and Zero is trying not be upset by the fact someone took your memories of him away. He knows it wasn't your fault and he wants to help you but doesn't know how." The headmaster explained.

I looked down, feeling bad once again that I was hurting Zero-kun and causing him to get upset.

I wish I could just remember him!

Clearly Zero deeply cares about me and wants me to be happy and I am very important to him yet now he was hurting because I have no idea who he is.

So was this what it was like for Yuki and Kaname when Yuki was a human? Kaname being hurt because the one he cares for and is important to him doesn't remember him and Yuki wishing she knew why he was so hurt?

Although Zero-kun will not approve of the idea since he and Kaname don't like each other, maybe Kaname should help Zero-kun out with this?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

After a few days since my memories were tampered the headmaster thought it would be best if I wasn't a member of the disciplinary committee temporarily till my memories are back to normal and not all Swiss cheese like. As much as I wanted to argue-even Zero-kun wanted to argue with me against this-he had a good point. I was technically not well and it wouldn't be wise sending a girl with swiss cheese memory running around.

However, I still hung around in the trees as I watched Zero-kun handle the switches with an iron fist and then patrol a bit-since the headmaster decided after the incident it would be best if patrolling was back on the list of things to do as a guardian. I just wanted to see if I could trigger a memory-so far no luck.

I would feel my blood boil whenever Suki would strut over to Zero-kun and flirt with him. I don't know why I do get in a jealous rage but she better be grateful Zero-kun uses his terrifying death glare and tells her to back the hell off him.

Speaking of which Suki was once again making a lame attempt to flirt with Zero-kun and may I say she was going all out. She even went as far as dressed in some clothes a teacher shouldn't be wearing. Zero-kun was giving her a very dark glare and was visibly getting irritated.

"I don't know how many fucking times I have to say this to you, but back off me." He growled. She crossed her arms over her somewhat revealed chest and raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" She demanded. "For one you are a teacher!" He shouted. Suki clenched her jaw and she grabbed onto his tie. He pulled away from her and glared at her. She went towards him again. I had a pretty good idea what she was going to do and I was not going to sit here and do nothing as she tried to force herself upon Zero-kun!

I jumped down from my tree and my eyes glowed red. "Get your filthy hands off him!" I hissed and ran over to her. Suki jumped back as she stared at me in shock.

"I thought you lost your memories of him!" She gasped in disbelief. I glared at her and wedged myself between her and Zero-kun. "He told you to back the hell off and you are trying to force yourself on him. That is not okay." I hissed.

She stared at me in disbelief. "Get to your students now before I rain Hell down on you." I hissed. She ran off, clearly deciding it wouldn't be wise to challenge me right now.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and looked over at Zero-kun who was staring at me.

"What? I was passing by and I saw she was forcing herself on you." I told him. "Right so you were passing by via climbing trees?" He asked. I blushed brightly, realizing he caught me and he chuckled a little. He ruffled my hair gently and smiled at me gently.

"It's alright, Iris. I knew you been hiding in that tree during the switch for a while." He assured me. I looked down as my blush darkened.

I peeked through my bangs to see Zero-kun's eyes flash from red back to lavender. When was the last time he fed? It must have been a while considering his blood thirst is already hitting him just from me blushing madly.

I dug through my pockets for blood tablets only to come across none. "Zero-kun, do you have any tablets on you?" I asked. He checked his pockets as well and shook his head.

I looked around and grabbed his hand. I led him over to the forest since it was closer and would conceal us. Once I knew we wouldn't be seen, I let his hand go and pulled my hair to the side. I looked over at Zero-kun and he stared at me questioningly.

"You can drink from me." I told him. He shook his head quickly but his thirst wasn't going to have that apparently because he gritted his teeth as his flashes blood red.

"It's alright, Zero-kun." I assured him. Zero-kun must have gave in because he pulled me into his arms and held me close to him as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. "You don't have to call me 'kun' and force yourself to do this." He breathed heavily no doubt from trying to resist his vampire side.

I shivered a little from his warm breath tickling my skin and tilted my head to expose my neck more for him. "I'm not forcing myself, Zero." I assured him.

He gently sank his fangs into my neck and I gasped from the sudden feeling of his fangs in my neck. He knotted his fingers into my hair, holding me closer as he continued to drink from me.

He detached his fangs when he was satisfied and lapped up any blood he spilt. He pulled away gently to look at me with his lavender orbs.

I blushed a bit for some reason and averted my eyes to a button on his jacket, he released me from his embrace and I looked up to see him wiping some of my blood off.

I caught a sad look in his eyes just as he turned around. I felt a pang of guilt hit me and I looked down. "I'm sorry that I'm hurting you, Zero." I told him.

I felt a gentle fore finger under my chin and the owner of the finger tilting my head up so I could look up at Zero whom was staring me intensely.

"Don't blame yourself for something that you didn't do. I understand someone tampered with your memories and as much as it is saddening that you do not remember it's not the the real cause. The real cause is because I know I failed to protect the woman I wish to protect." He told me.

I blushed more as his hand drifted towards the side of my face as he cradled my cheek in his hand. I couldn't resist the urge to lean into his palm as he stroked my cheekbone.

He dipped his head towards mine and his lips were just a centimeter from brushing against my lips before he pulled away quickly and cleared his throat.

"I'll walk you back to the headmaster living quarters." He told me hurriedly and turned around. He started walking towards the direction of the headmaster's living quarters and I ran after him.

Was Zero about to kiss me?

A part of me was very irked he pulled away another part was confused on what just happened but there was a huge part of me that felt hurt and unwanted.

We froze when we heard a twig snap and Zero pulled me behind him protectively as he pointed his anti vampire gun in the direction the sound came from.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

A white masked feminine figure appeared out of the shadows and I gritted my teeth as my head started hurting as though someone is trying to drill in my head.

I heard a loud click and the masked figure scoffed. "Ha! Oh please! You wouldn't shoot me on school campus." She sneered.

Something tells me he has no problem gunning down vampires on campus.

Zero pulled the trigger and shot her in the shoulder. She hissed in pain and glared at him. "Fool! You shall regret that!" She growled and her eyes landed on me. They narrowed into slits and I raised an eyebrow.

Who the hell is this masked person and why does she seem pretty livid to see me?

"Since clearly getting rid of your memories of him isn't going to get my point clear, I'll have to make it clear another away." She hissed.

I felt my blood boil and my eyes flashed red. So she is the one who tampered with my memories! I was about to lunge at her when I was thrown back by an unseen force.

"IRIS!" Zero called after me, his voice filled with worry and panic.

My back slammed hard into a tree and I winced at the sound if the tree crack from the powerful force.

I had an weird sense of déjà vu and tried to sit up only to feel the sharp pain of a possibly fractured shoulder blade that was no doubt healing already.

I decided it may be best for the healing process if I stayed down.

I may not enjoy being a vampire but the perk of having superhuman healing speed is something I do enjoy.

I sensed someone was coming up and I tried to get up quickly to fight only to see Zero with worry all over his face.

"I'm fine. My shoulder blade was fractured but it's healing right now." I assured him. He knelt down next to me and carefully gathered me up into his arms.

Being in his arms felt...well like I not only am meant to be in them but also as though I have been in them before and were what I always longed being in and I never was starved of that need.

He was about to say something when I heard a woman growling in frustration. We glanced over behind him to see the masked lunatic glaring at us with glowing red eyes.

Zero looked over at me and moved me over to behind the tree I crashed into. He carefully sat me back down onto the grass and cupped my face. "Stay here." He instructed though it sounded more like a plea. I nodded a little, taken aback by how close our faces were.

His eyes glanced over at something on my face and pulled away. He pulled his gun out and stepped around the tree.

"What the hell?! She's gone!" Zero snapped. "What?!" I gasped and slowly got up onto my feet. I rushed over around the tree to see the psychotic masked woman was indeed missing and I looked over at Zero confused. "How could she have disappeared so quickly?" I asked.

He shrugged and tucked his gun inside his jacket, probably where a gun holster was hiding. "If she attacks us again I'll be sure she doesn't get away from us." He assured me and looked over at me. He bent down and yanked me up in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I stared at him with wide eyes. "You are more injured than you think you are." He explained. I sighed heavily in defeat and rested my head on his shoulder, deciding it would be best if I didn't argue with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies ^.^**

"OW! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" I screamed as a noble vampire doctor gently touched my shoulder blade.

The Headmaster was not thrilled when he saw Zero carry me inside and he wasn't convinced by my diagnosis that it was just a fracture. So the moment the sun rose he had Zero take me to the one of the few hospital that was able to take care of vampires and vampire hunters.

Zero smirked a little as the poor 119 year old aristocrat looked a bit unsure what he should do next clearly not wanting to take a chance piss me off.

"Well clearly there is serious damage and we are going to need an x ray done to find out." He muttered and ruffled his blood red hair.

"It's more than likely a fracture." I grumbled sourly. "We'll see about that. Now if you excuse me as I go fetch the technician." He told me and walked out of the room.

I looked down and bit my lip. I never enjoyed going to the doctor's mainly because every time I went it was because of my awful ex fiancé always forgets humans are like bubbles and we need to be treated with care, not be thrown around like a rag doll.

I had enough odd looks from the doctors and nurses to make me uncomfortable with seeing doctors.

I felt a gentle hand on my own hand and I looked up to see Zero staring at me with a reassuring look in his eyes. "Everything is going to be fine, Iris. They'll just take a few pictures of your back then verify to see if it's a bruise or fracture. Nothing else." He assured me.

I smiled a little and squeezed his hand a little. "Thanks, Zero." I mumbled. I felt a bit more at ease, remembering Zero is here with me.

His eyes softened and he leaned in closer to me. He was just a centimeter away from brushing his lips against mine when the door opened. He pulled away quickly and the doctor and the x ray technician came in with the x-ray.

Dammit! Second time he almost kissed me!

"Alright if you could please stand and turn your back towards us." The doctor instructed. Zero offered me his hand as I lamely tried to get off the seat.

I did as instructed and Zero released my hand. Something was draped over me-probably a medical gown for x-rays. He stood back and I could hear the sound of the machine humming then a bright light flashed a few times.

"Alright we'll be back with the result." The technician told me and the doctor followed out after the technician. I went back over to the chair I was sitting in and sighed heavily. I dug in my coat pocket for a blood tablet. My thirst for blood has been torturing me all day and night and I had refused to give in because I had a pretty good idea whose blood I wanted after one whiff of their scent.

Unfortunately, one can only resist the urge to drink blood for so long.

I could feel Zero's eyes on me as I pulled out the small case for the blood tablets. I heard him sigh heavily and I glanced over at him confused.

"Just wait until we leave the hospital." He told me. I sighed heavily and nodded. I put the tablets back in my pocket and the doctor came back in with the x ray results.

He set them on the board and flipped the light on. I grimaced at the sight of my shoulder. "As you can see your shoulder blade was almost shattered. It's slowly healing though as you can see but it may take a couple of days to heal unless you drink your lovers's blood which would speed up the healing process." He explained.

Well that would have been handy if it wasn't for the fact I can't remember him that well and I'm scared to drink his blood.

Zero looked as though he had a light bulb moment and I raised an eyebrow, not sure I like the idea he may had a light bulb moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight **

**Enjoy the story lovelies ^.^ **

I dug through my bedside table drawer for my blood tablets and I raised an eyebrow. I know I put them in here when Zero and I returned from the doctor's office. I heard the bedroom door close and lock and I stiffened. I am having a weird sense of déjà vu right now. I looked over to see Zero leaning against the door with my blood tablets in his hand.

"Were you looking for these?" He asked. I nodded and smiled a little. "Thanks for finding them." I told him and walked over to grab them. He put them away in his front pocket and I looked at him confused.

I glanced over at his neck and quickly looked back at his eyes. He had a determined look in them and I backed away cautiously. "Zero, can I please have my tablets back?" I pleaded, not liking the fact my blood thirst was starting to bother me. He walked towards me and shook his head. "I know you can't take those, even you know that." He told me. I stared at him in shock and looked down.

I guess there was no way I could hide it from him. He is always by my side even though I lost my memories of him for some reason, so he should be able to tell that the blood tablets don't work for me.

I winced when I started feeling an extreme pain in my chest. Everything flashed red and I squeezed my eyes shut. I clutched where it hurt and inwardly cursed myself for not handling my blood thirst sooner.

Zero pulled me into his arms and leaned closer to me so I could reach his neck. "Go ahead and drink my blood." He told me. I was about to argue but another wave of pain hit me. I licked where I wanted to bite him and he tightened his arms that were around me.

I gently sank my fangs in his neck and drank his blood. My eyes widen when memories of Zero flooded my mind. Zero was someone whom was very important to me and I desperately wanted to help him through his heart ache. I could taste all the pain I had caused him and yet I could also tell he still loved me.

I couldn't bear anymore the knowledge I had been hurting Zero, I pulled away and looked at Zero with watery eyes. Now all the Kuran siblings managed to hurt Zero...and I never wanted to do that to him...yet I did it.

He looked at me concerned and he cupped my face. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I caused you so much pain while I couldn't remember you and yet you still loved me and stood by my side through it all." I chocked out.

He sighed in relief-probably to the news that I remember him again-and stroked my cheekbone with his thumb. "Iris, you are and never were the cause of me being hurt." He told me. I shook my head in disagreement. "Lies. You were hurting because-" He kissed me deeply, interrupting me. I gave up with trying to argue and wrapped my good arm around his neck tightly since I am forbidden to raise my broken shoulder blade. I returned the kiss just as deep as I felt him knot his fingers into my hair.

"Zero, Iris-chan, daddy wants to know if his little girl is safe!" Kaien called. Zero and I pulled away and sighed in frustration. We pulled away from each other's embrace and Zero intertwined his fingers with mine. We headed out into the main room to see the headmaster looking at us curiously.

"Well my shoulder blade is indeed broken but since I did drink my boyfriend's blood I should be healed very soon." I told him while hoping he caught the hint that I remember Zero now.

"You can't go after other men! You are still in a relationship with Zero!" Kaien gasped in horror. Zero facepalmed and I rolled my eyes. How the hell did he get more crazier?!

I decided to mess with his head for a moment. "But I love him very much, headmaster!" I said stubbornly. Zero looked at me confused and I winked at him. "Just play along." I mouthed. He smirked a little and stared at me in disbelief. "Iris,-" "Who is this boy that twisted your head?" The headmaster demanded, interrupting Zero.

"Oh he didn't twist my head. I just happened to finally get my memories of him back." I told him innocently. The headmaster blinked for a moment and stared at me confused then looked at Zero and I's hands. "YAY!~ Iris has her memories of Zero back!" He cheered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took so long, I was busy moving and then waiting for my family and I to be connected to the Internet.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

"Well I have officially moved back in and back to being a guardian." I announced as I laid down on the couch, resting my head on Zero's lap. I was exhausted from unpacking all my things and it didn't help Yuki had packed all of my clothes.

I looked up at Zero to see he was reading a weird book and he seemed troubled about something. Zero ran his fingers through my hair mindlessly and I smiled a little. "What book are you reading?" I asked. He glanced over at me and sighed. "The association wants me to figure out these cold cases since clearly there was something about them that bothered them." He explained.

"Well what is it about the cases are troubling you?" I asked. "They all are linked to the same vampire. She would fall in love with young men whom most of the time were in a happy relationship and would use all of her power to rid of the obstacle." He explained.

I sat up and looked at him curiously. "What would she do?" I asked. "According to the reports she would tamper memories, spread lies, and sometimes kill the person she sees as a threat." He told me.

Tamper with someone's memories, spread lies?

I stiffened as a thought came to mind. What if the culprit for tampering my memories of Zero is that vampire?

He glanced over at me. He placed his hand on my cheek and stroked my cheekbone. "Iris, it's alright. You know I won't let someone hurt you." He told me. I nodded woodenly and he set the book down and pulled me into his chest.

I relaxed a little as I felt him tighten his arms that were around me protectively. He kissed the top of my head and tucked my head under his chin.

"It's more than likely a mere coincidence that the vampire in the reports have the same ability as the school ghost that tampered with your memories." He explained.

It was the school ghost? Why couldn't I remember that? Well Kaname did say the person who messed with my memories did a good job. He must have meant they also erased my memories of who did it.

"What if it isn't a coincidence?" I asked. "Then I won't have to worry about the association chewing me out for killing the vampire then since it is now my case." He told me.

"You won't kill the school ghost if she isn't the same vampire though, right?" I asked, hoping he would say he wouldn't so I don't have to worry about getting him in trouble.

"No promises." He told me. I pulled away to look at him in disbelief. "Zero, you'll get in trouble for killing a vampire that wasn't supposed to be killed!" I argued. Zero placed a gentle hand on my cheek and allowed his thumb to brush against my cheekbone.

"I don't give a damn. I can deal with disapproving looks from Kaito and my master, just as long as I know you are safe." He told me sternly.

"Well I do care if you do get in trouble. It could negatively affect you in the future." I argued. "Iris, I honestly don't give a damn about what consequences I'd have to face. I will be fine as long as you are safe. I am not going to allow myself to lose you again." He told me, determination burning in his eyes.

I could tell he was being serious. I couldn't help but smile warmly and touch his face gingerly. "You never did lose me and you never will. You are going to have to deal with me being by your side like superglue because I don't plan on leaving you...Even if you can't stand me anymore." I told him.

He smirked a little and kissed me lovingly, wrapping his arms around me tightly, deepening the kiss. "I highly doubt that I will get tired of you." He breathed after he pulled away before I could return the kiss.

"Well then I don't see any room for any of us to complain." I teased lightly. "Like hell there is." He agreed as he leaned back in the couch, relaxing a bit. I giggled a little at the sight of Zero being relaxed and decided to just lay back down on the couch.

I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped a protective arm around me. He went back to studying those cases and I played with Zero's fingers.

I felt him rest his cheek on the top of my head and he intertwined his fingers with mine. I smiled softly and squeezed his hand gently, which he returned as well.

One would have thought there would be some kind of a strain between Zero and I after I had lost my memories of him but if anything it seems it only made our bond between us stronger.

Though I do have a pretty strong feeling I may be unable to ever leave Zero's sight for a while-which I have no problem with as long as we have moments like this one and he doesn't go overboard.

If only there was a way to not only rid of this female school ghost but that skank who teaches the night class as well.

If we could rid both of them in one day that would be amazing! Then things would be almost as peaceful as it was before those two came to Cross Academy.

Well...peaceful as no some form of marshal law being taken place and I don't have some slutty teacher flirting with my boyfriend every bloody day.

I felt my eyelids gradually becoming to heavy for me to keep open as I listened contently to the sound of Zero's breathing.

I stifled a yawn and allowed my eyes to close. Maybe a short moment of resting my eyes would be nice.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

The next day the chairman wanted Zero and I to head to the hunter's association and warned us that my siblings would be there due to an important matter. We had hurried as fast as we could since it was clearly of high importance since Kaname brought Yuki with him which was quite rare since she has never been brought to meetings before and the fact they were allowed inside the building.

Takamiya~sensi escorted us to the chairman's office and reminded Zero to keep his cool around my brother. We stepped inside to see Yuki and Kaname sitting in some chairs by Kaien's desk as Kaname casually drank some tea.

Yuki looked over and her eyes lit up when she saw me. I smiled and waved at her. Kaien looked over at us and I nearly had to pinch myself. He had his hair down, wasn't even wearing his glasses, and looked about as serious as Zero!

Maybe that stone cold serious look is a vampire hunter thing.

"Ah! Zero, I'm glad you can join us, you too Iris." He told us. Zero nodded and led me over to some more chairs that was by Kaien's desk and we sat down in them. It was a good thing Yuki and I were the only ones between Zero and Kaname because both of them were shooting daggers at one another.

"I called you both here for a reason. Kaname, please explain why you have called for this small meeting." Kaien asked. I raised an eyebrow and eyed my brother curiously. Kaname sat his cup down and stood up. "What little that remains of the vampire council has been anxious to meet another Kuran," he nodded at me pointedly, "and an attempt to make peace over our last gathering between hunters and vampires." He explained.

If I remember right, the last time the two parties met a pureblood vampire was murdered or had committed suicide and the event was cut short and more bad blood was made between the two.

"I thought they already knew about me? Considering it's hard to deny whom I related to." I pointed out. "I kept you a secret especially since you were human and would be either subjected to their testing or killed off since they would see you as a fr-" I shot him a warning glare, knowing what he was going to say,"ahem, a flaw to the purebloods and all vampires." He clarified, taking heed of my warning look.

Kaien looked at Kaname puzzled, clearly he was unaware of what was the reason why Kaname was here. "Shouldn't Iris have made the choice of if she should be made recognized to all vampires she is a pureblood vampire and is a member of the Kuran house, and not you?" He asked. I have to agree with the crazy old man with this one. Thought the council knew of my existence always had bothered me in the past but only to find out they just now discovered it and Kaname made this decision for me without even asking me, or letting me know! My blood was boiling from anger!

A dark aura was surrounding Zero and Yuki and I both exchanged a worried glance towards each other when we saw the anger flaring in eyes like a wildfire. Zero was going to blow any moment and we both clearly knew those moments could be seconds, because fear was in our eyes.

We both stood up at once and grabbed our significant other's hand. "Okay that's enough for today clearly. Lovely chat and all." I announced. "Hai! Let's go home Onii~sama!" Yuki said hurriedly and towed Kaname out of the room. "Yuki?! I'm not finished yet!" Kaname protested. "Then allow me to finish it for you." Zero offered darkly, though we were all pretty sure he was not referring to the small meeting.

He slipped his hand out of mine and I quickly got in front of him and placed my hands on his chest to stop him. Zero sighed a little and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "We'll see you two weeks from now. It'll be at the same place, and please be there before twilight." Kaname added, and wrapped Yuki in his arms before he turned into thousands of bats.

Zero grumbled something under his breath and looked down at me. There was a small glimpse of sadness in his eyes but it quickly was replaced with determination. We pulled away and I watched as Kaien rubbed his temples in frustration. "He's planning something and whatever it is, something tells me I'm not going to like it. The fact he revealed Iris's existence to the council could only mean bad news. He knows very well Haruka, Juri, and I had made an agreement regarding Iris!" He whined to himeself, clearly forgetting Zero and I were still in the room.

"Wait...you and my parents made a life decision for me? Why the bloody hell are people making life choices for me?! Do I not have say about what is going to happen in my life?!" I demanded. Kaien looked up, startled to see us, then shook his head in disagreement. "No, no, no. We agreed since you were a human born in a family of pureblood vampires you could make the choice of becoming a vampire and act as assistant head to the Kuran house or head of the Kuran house if something happened to your siblings, become a vampire hunter, or neither and live happily as a human. Though both of your siblings are pushing you to the first one." He added unhappily.

"I call bullshit on the fact my father was part of that agreement." I said bitterly. "Well he needed to be part of the agreement because he was the current head of the Kuran clan." He pointed out. I shrugged and thought of something. "How long did you guys agreed for me to make this decision. "Whenever you were ready but we all agreed we preferred if you made the decision when you were at the age of of 11, however due to your situation when you were at that age I figured it would be best to wait and let you decide when you were ready." He told me.

"Why 11?" I asked. "Because both Vampire council and Vampire Hunter association preferred their younglings learn their ways at a young age. Though they really preferred when the student is five or six." Zero explained. "And you still wouldn't be able to have made that decision because of what happened to your family and you were so young to make that kind of decision." Kaien explained. I nodded, understandingly and I frowned at the memory of the night Uncle Rido attacked my family so he could have Yuki's blood.

Kaien had taken me to his home for a visit earlier that day. I felt bad Yuki couldn't go with me and was trapped inside the room without windows. My parents knew I had to be outside more because I was a growing human girl and needed all the vitamins I can get from the sun. Though again I kind of was jealous of Yuki because in order for me to be outside I had to be well concealed so no one saw my face so someone who worked for the council couldn't see my face.

We were heading back home when he saw my father outside, ready for a fight. I was instructed to stay low and in the car and not to come out unless he told me to. I could hear them talking and my father begging him to take me back to Kaien's home and have me stay there till Kaname comes to get me as he drops off Yuki.

After Kaien did as my father instructed and tried to explain to me when I asked him why can't I stay when Kaname comes to drop off Yuki and take me with him that Yuki will be different and might not remember me the best way he could without upsetting me-which failed miserably because I didn't want to be separated from Yuki.

When Kaname came to take me I understood what Kaien meant because somehow I could tell something was different with my sister while she slept in Kaname's arms. When Kaname brought me with him to our home I couldn't find my parents anywhere and I was on the verge of tears when I asked Kaname what happened and where our parents went.

He explained to me everything and that night was the first and last time Kaname hugged me as he comforted me as I cried my little heart out for the lost of my parents and my sister.

I jumped a bit then relaxed when I was suddenly wrapped in someone's-Zero-arms from behind. He never knew much, for neither of the three Kuran sibling told him anything about what happened on the night we lost our parents, but he could tell it left a great pain in both Yuki and I's hearts, just like the night he lost everything left a wound in his heart. All he knows is our uncle attacked our home to get Yuki, my mother sacrificed her life to seal away Yuki's vampire side and memories, and I was stuck staying by Kaname's side wherever he moved to for he decided to take on the role of being my guardian.

I may have had many bumps on the road while I grew up but I also had many good times growing up, and both have helped me become who I am today. Whatever may come across on the road-both ups and downs-in the future I will use also to grow, learn, and become a stronger person.

Right now I am trying to get back up hill to admire the sunlight but I am being pulled back down left and right though at least this time...I'm not alone.


End file.
